A side-channel fan of the above-described type has been known from DE 42 30 014 C1. The side-channel and the separating web are an integrated part of the fan body. The separating web, which is also called an interrupter, has baffling means in the form of material recesses, e.g., notch-like recesses, which reduce the generation of noise during the operation of the fan.
The difficult and expensive manufacture of the fan body is a drawback. Complex, spatially difficult flow channels or baffling means can be brought about to a limited extent only. Flow optimization and noise optimization and minimization are therefore possible to a limited extent only.